


Oil for Blood and Blood on My Hands

by grnidshrk



Series: Oil in my Veins and Blood in my Past [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed, Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: AU, Gen, M/M, Slash, character history
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-18
Updated: 2011-07-18
Packaged: 2017-10-21 12:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/225212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grnidshrk/pseuds/grnidshrk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slight cross with AC, nothing plot or character wise, more ability and a lil' character history wise. The one thing Rome always knew was that Brian was born Crazy. But that may be his crazy ass pops fault, absent as much as he might have been.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oil for Blood and Blood on My Hands

The one thing Rome always knew was that Brian was born Crazy.

It wasn’t that he just had nothing to fear for all of the insane stunts he pulls; it’s just that Brian _knows_. It’s not death that he fears, no; it’s not being able to do the crazy ass stunts anymore. He knows what to fear, he knows death is always there, knows his limits and what will happen if one of these things fails.

He just doesn’t _care_.

Rome watched as Brain danced amongst the sweating beauties in the heat of Miami on a hot August night, their skin glistening from exertion and euphoria from the attention of one of the hottest racers around. Yes, they’re beautiful, but Rome knows they’ll hold Brian’s attention for only so long before he realizes that they just want to hang off his arm, but they’ll never go with him or participate in the things he does.

Taking a gulp of the sweating Corona in his hand Rome thinks back to their childhood. Brian’s Family was fucked up; granted his was no better, but Brian’s was fucked up in a completely different way.

Brian’s Dad was a scary fucker when he was around and his Mom was a meek mouse he figured his pops had just picked up for breedin’, but it was what he made Brian learn, and eventually him too when he realized that Brian was showin’ him what he was learnin when he was gone. The crazy had been part of Brian’s family for years, but it wasn’t a good crazy.

Brian’s pops was a fuckin’ assassin just as his father before him and he was _grooming_ him to be the next. Turns out there was an entire brotherhood of them out there, of men and women all killing following a creed to only kill those with their hands in the evil shit and never an innocent.

What the Fuck?

Who encourages their kids to be killers?

It didn’t really matter though because even if Brain had learned to be one, and him too now—fuck Brain for teaching him this shit—and damn was it handy in prison, cause they may have made the cut, but they never became part of the damn order, brotherhood, whatever.

The speed and feel of engine parts worked their way deep into their skin and it never left, even when Brian tried to get away from it by being a cop. Man had oil for blood, was raised to have blood on his hands and never be a part of the rest of civilized society. What they had been doing lately, that was where _both_ of them was more comfortable.

Brian had tried for a while but he was nothing but a bad guy pretending to be a good one, a man who legitimately knew ten ways to kills without out a weapon and twenty with one even if he didn’t care to kill if he could help it, and it appeared he’d finally figured out that while he may not be his father, there was no way they could live on what the rest of the world considered the right side.

They’d pull through, Brian got his head back on straight, they had money now and clean slates, all they needed now was to vanish off the radar. They might have to go after Toretto in order for Brian to finally admit to himself the reason he let the man go was that he loved the bald headed brute, he called in some favors to get intel on the guy, of a racer, but then everything could work itself out from there.

They were free now and the world was their oyster, baby.


End file.
